


Agreed

by Anonymous



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Cassian, Omegaverse, alpha!Bodhi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cassian and Bodhi snuggle, contemplating what their pups will look like.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Agreed

Pregnancy had, so far, been pretty stressful for Cassian, but as he lay in his mates lap, fingers carding through his hair, he felt much better.

“I wonder who they’ll look more like. Our pups, I mean,” Bodhi hummed, moving his hand to Cassian’s distended belly and rubbing. Cassian looked up at Bodhi and smiled. 

“They’ll definitely have your smile. And your nose.”

Bodhi frowned. “No, your nose. But definitely my eyes,” he added smugly.

“I’ll agree with you on the eyes. But they’ll have my jaw line. And my hair.”

“What’s wrong with my hair? My hair is amazing!”

Now it was Cassian’s turn to frown. “Nothing. I just think my hair is great for our pups.”

Bodhi sighed, giving up and bending down to kiss Cassian’s belly.

“One thing we can agree on: they’ll be beautiful no matter what, because they were made from love.”

Cassian smiled, bringing one of Bodhi’s hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles.

“Agreed.” 


End file.
